


I tried my best

by TimelessStories



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: Yuju isn't sure why, but she has to get up
Relationships: Choi Yuna | Yuju/Kim Sojung | Sowon
Kudos: 14





	I tried my best

She feels her feet slip and her body collide with the cold hard wet ground. 

_ Get up, I have to get up _

Yuju quickly gets up, preparing to dance and sing.

_ I’m the main vocal _

She slips again, this time it starts to hurt and she can’t hide it behind a smile any longer

_ I have to _

Yuju can feel Sowon trying to steady her but her shoes has no grip and so she slips yet again. She is sure the microphone picked up the thud of her body crashing against the floor this time. 

_ Get up  _

Yuju isn’t sure if it’s water on her face or tears

She can’t tell if she has all fingers or limbs intact. 

The aching taking its toll.

With each fall, another follows.

again and again like a neverending hell of a track. 

Yuju bows with her members as the song comes to an end. She can hear the audience yell that it’s alright but the feeling in her chest tells her otherwise. 

Sowon’s eyes, those angry and sad eyes that refuses to leave her as she helps Yuju down the stairs backstage. Yuju doesn’t want her to be so angry, so sad.

So worried.

Yuju breaks down, Surrounded by her bandmates she cries. 

Though she isn’t sure if it’s because of the pressure or from the pain. 

Everything hurts and she shivers or more shakes as the adrenaline leaves her. Sowon is quick in embracing her. 

“I had to get up” Yuju whispers. Sowon shakes her head.

_ I wish you had just stopped getting up, that would have forced the staff to stop the track _

Sowon thinks. 

“I know, you did great” she says. She doesn’t want to discourage Yuju’s strength and courage.

“I did my best” Yuju says between sobs. 

Sowon rubs her hair and back, careful not to inflict any pain. 

“I know you did, we all know”


End file.
